


Tired of Hiding

by antoinettedarling



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry wants more, Hidden Relationship, M/M, Shameless Smut, Weasley Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 05:26:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4907179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antoinettedarling/pseuds/antoinettedarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry loves a certain redhead...But how long can he live with hiding their love from his friends and family? COMPLETE!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tired of Hiding

And when we can't be heard,  
And when we can't be seen  
I will call you close and  
You will reach for me.  
When all of the beauty turns to pain  
When all of the madness falls like rain  
As long as we crash and we collide  
We will be gorgeous, you and I.

~ Idina Menzel

 

"Charlie!" Harry whispered loudly, his voice tense with strained passion and need. His body was practically shaking with arousal.

Charlie looked up from where his lips and teeth were torturing Harry's collar bone and grinned, "Yes Harry?"

Wanting to scowl but not being able too with all the pleasure flaring threw his body, Harry growled, "Hurry up...You're families going to be back soon!"

The rest of the Weasley brood had gone to Diagon Alley to visit Fred and George and too get some Christmas shopping done. Mrs. Weasley had almost insisted that Harry go along, but after catching Charlie's heated glance, Harry had declined saying that he was too tired. Those seemed to be the magic words because Mrs. Weasleys insisting turned into urging him to stay home, asking him if he wanted a healing potion and some soup before she left.

Thankfully Charlie had been there to assure her that he would take perfect care of Harry. Of course only Harry had heard the thick implications in those words and he'd just barely been able to stop himself from leaping over the couch and shagging Charlie, not caring if Mrs. Weasley was in the room or not.

When Charlie's body was pressed tight into his again, and his hips were moving in a sinful way against his own, Harry hissed and ran his hands through the dark red hair he'd come to adore. Charlie had cut it short in the fall, but now it was a shaggy, kind of messy style like Harry's was.

He could hear Charlie whispering something quietly as he mouthed his way across Harry's neck and collarbone and smiled, "What're you saying Love?"

Blue eyes peeked up at him and they were sparkling, "I was just realizing how lucky I am."

With his heart turning into buttery mush, Harry pulled his best friends older brother up and locked eyes with him before leaning in to kiss him deeply. Charlie's lips chafed roughly against his lips, even as they moved so gently and sweetly. With one hand sliding down the red heads chest to rest on top of his rapidly beating heartbeat, Harry tangled the other in his lover's red hair.

Charlie took that as prompting because, he reached down to cup Harry's ass and hauled him upwards, making him wrap his legs around him tightly. He pushed his groin up to meet Harry's ass, making them both gasp sharply.

Harry whimpered loudly and held on tighter to Charlie, "Please Charlie, I need to feel you in me..."

His lover glanced at his face and stroked down one cheek lightly before reaching with one hand to grab his wand off the corner table, next to the wall Harry was pinned against. Harry took a moment to marvel at Charlie's incredible strength and then his red head was whispering a quick spell, and they were both naked, pressed into each other.

"Do you want me to use my wand or stretch you myself?" Charlie whispered anxiously, the need in his husky voice growing clearer and clearer with each word he spoke.

"Use your wand. We don't have much time left!" Harry panted out, his cock torturously rubbing against Charlie's thick abs, every time they spoke. He usually loved when Charlie took the time to prepare him with his fingers, slowly stretching him and lavishing all his attention on finding that bundle of nerves deep inside him. But they just didn't have time. Mrs. Weasley had said that their shopping trip wouldn't take long at all, and she would hurry back to make sure he was feeling better.

And since Charlie was adamant about his family not finding out about them, they had to hurry before Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Ron, Ginny and Hermione got back.

With a groan of disappointment, Charlie pressed the tip of his wand to Harry's hole and whispered three quick spells, for lubing, stretching and cleaning. Harry shivered at the odd sweeping feeling tingled down there and pulled himself up at bit, just enough that Charlie could position his erection under his hole. Taking half a second to feel the broad expanse of the red heads, large cock pressing pleadingly against him, Harry let out a low growl.

Pressing his lips, roughly against Harry's, Charlie pushed up quickly, sheathing himself completely inside the swearing brunette. Harry whimpered again at the feeling of his lover completely filling him and opened his eyes when he heard Charlie whisper his name.

Blue eyes stared at him in slight concern, and that husky voice asked, "Did it hurt?"

With a small smile Harry shook his head, "No love, it's just been too long."

Charlie gave him a sad smile before beginning to thrust in and out slowly. The slow love making didn't last long though. It never did when their passions were built up so much. And soon Harry was arched against the wall, his face shining with perspiration as Charlie slammed into him, low grunts pushing out of him with each thrust.

Harry's eyes were half glazed over hardly seeing only one thing through the fog of hazy arousal that hung thickly in the air around them, and that was Charlie's blue eyes, which were glancing up at his face often, love written clear in them. He felt like he was high off some hallucinogenic drug, but he knew it wasn't a spell or drugs that were making him high, it was Charlie, his own personal addiction.

At one point Harry had thought that he would never be weak enough to ever let himself get addicted to anything. How foolish he'd been. Because the summer after his seventh and final year at Hogwarts, Harry had come to stay with the Weasleys like he usually did. He was happily surprised to find the second eldest Weasley was going to be staying during the summer as well. Harry had never really interacted with Charlie and was surprised when he realized how drawn to the older man he was.

He'd been hesitant the first few weeks around the man, not really sure what to make of his feelings. But it was inevitable that they should find themselves alone together on the small Weasley property. It had been a hot summer day and Harry decided to head down to the small brook on the outskirts of the property. He'd burned with surprise when he saw that Charlie was already there and shirtless. He would have left but Charlie had already noticed him and invited him over to sit next to him.

They had talked easily for a few hours before Charlie thought it would be funny to drag Harry into the water and dunk him under. They'd playfully wrestled but Harry was really no match for the thick muscled Dragon Keeper. Soon enough they were both dripping wet and in an odd instant, Harry stopped laughing and stared at the water running off the older man's chest, his thick and beautiful body shining with sparkling water and perspiration. He had met Harry's gaze evenly, the heat in his eyes just as strong as Harry's. The intensity scared Harry and he made to run off but a hand on his shoulder had stopped him, with barely a touch.

Charlie had turned him back around, and their lips had touched before Harry had even the chance to close his eyes. But the moment, Harry felt the older man's warm, fiery lips against his, he'd melted into the embrace. The first kiss was amazing, his tense feelings coming to head and turning into flaring arousal. Charlie's body pressed into his was exactly what he needed and wanted his whole life it seemed.

A sharp thrust straight onto his prostate, brought Harry back to the present and he gasped loudly feeling his orgasm building rapidly. His hands clenched on Charlie's broad shoulders and shivered. Charlie felt his trembling and looked up, his eyes wild with passion, "Hold on just a little bit Harry."

"I-I Can't..." Harry panted in. His eyes squinted with the effort of trying to hold back an orgasm.

"Just a moment more baby." Charlie's lips claimed Harry's and eagerly kissed him.

Harry hated to push Charlie back, but adding the stroke of his tongue, to the thrusts from his hips was just torture. He could tell after a few minutes more that Charlie was close to coming, the way he kept biting his lip and the increased pressure from his snapping hips was always a sure sign.

Just as he was about to let go of his hold on his own orgasm, a loud roar from the fireplace in the living room announced that the floo network was opening. Charlie gave him a startled glance and pulled his erection out of him, a frustrated look on his face. Harry groaned at the empty feeling filling him and at the abrupt cut off from his orgasm.

"I'm sorry baby." Charlie whispered, his lips brushing against Harry's ear lobe, then he waved his wand and their clothes reappeared back on their sweaty, flushed bodies.

Harry took a deep breath and tried not to scowl, his temper flaring. If Charlie could just be open with his family about their relationship than they wouldn't have to sneak around, looking for opportune moments to have sex. And he wouldn't be soaked in sweat and quivering with need.

He squeezed his eyes shut and willed his erection to go away. Charlie made a frustrated noise and pulled him into the kitchen. "We have to act natural Harry."

This time Harry did scowl, his gaze locking on Charlie's, "Obviously."

Charlie opened his mouth to say something but they could hear the loud thumps on the ground as the Weasleys and Hermione arrived. "Harry dear are you down here?" Mrs. Weasley called out.

"Yes mum, were in the kitchen." Charlie called back to her, sitting at the table across from Harry, who was trying to get the scowl to leave his face. Then Charlie gave him a sad look and the tension faded from his body, he couldn't stay mad at Charlie...Not when he gave him looks like that. It was the one downfall to loving him. He was just so damn irresistible.

Plus he still had an amazingly rock hard erection distracting him. He squeezed his legs shut, with a wince and pasted a happy smile on his face before Mrs. Weasley could walk in. She smiled at him as she put her bags down and asked, "You feeling better Harry?"

"Oh yes, loads better." From the smirk threatening to break out across Charlie's face, it seemed that he could hear the underlying stroke of sarcasm in Harry's words.

Mrs. Weasley smiled at them as she put away her groceries, "Oh good! I hope Charlie didn't bother you too much?"

Harry flushed red and was about to answer that he hadn't when Charlie spoke, his lips were pulled into a huge grin, "Oh no mum, I made sure he was off his feet the whole time."

A hysterical laugh slipped out of Harry's mouth and Mrs. Weasley gave him an odd look, "Are you sure you're not tired dear?"

"You know I should probably get a little more sleep." Harry nodded, pulled his long shirt down and stood. Only to try and hobble out of the room like there was nothing wrong with him.

"Sure Harry! I'll send someone up to wake you for dinner." Mrs. Weasley called after him.

With a brief nod, Harry hurried, as best he could, up the stairs to the top floor. The Weasleys had given him a room for the summer, Ron's old room incidentally, while Ron moved into the twin's old room. His room was very simple, only holding his trunk, a chest of drawers, and a queen sized bed with a soft green blanket. Charlie had once told him the blanket was almost the same shade of green as his eyes.

Smiling at the memory, Harry fell back against the bed and stared at the ceiling, his erection finally wilting. He closed his eyes and let images of Charlie float past his eyes, and smiled. He loved Charlie, he did. He loved the way the older man had a quirky smile, the way his eyes crinkled when he laughed, and how he made Harry feel so safe. If only he could make him feel secure as well.

But the more time went on and the longer Charlie refused to tell anyone about them, the more uneasy Harry became. He hated lying to his best friends and the people he considered his family, lying straight to their faces. And the fact that Charlie didn't feel comfortable enough to tell anyone about them was mind boggling to Harry.

They were in love, passionately so, like Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, like Ron and Hermione. Why hide it? Was it because they were two men? Harry didn't lay much stock in that theory, as the wizarding world was so much more accepting of such relationships than the muggle and because Charlie was known to have had male lovers before... Maybe it was because of who he was...He was Harry Potter, eighteen years old and the most famous wizard in the wizarding world. Maybe Charlie didn't want to be in the tabloids, known as the adult lover of Harry Potter, the best friend of his youngest brother.

Harry could understand that. But he was so careful when it came to keeping his private life out of the public eye. He had after all kept the fact that he and Draco Malfoy had become friends the year before. And that would have been huge news to the media, him being friends with a former death eater, the boy who had been such a huge part of Albus's death. But no one knew about that besides close and trusted family and friends.

He could keep a secret when need be...But he hated keeping something so wonderful such as his love from his best friends and the only family that he had. He wanted to be giddy in public, hell he wanted to hold Charlie's hand when they were around other friends. Harry honestly doubted that anyone would have a problem with that! Bloody hell, Hermione and Ron were known to make out in the front room or in the dining room before dinner. It's not like Charlie would have him bent over the bloody table at breakfast.

Taking a moment to imagine that 'very' intriguing scene, Harry felt himself drifting off into sleep, and he allowed it happily. He wanted to dream about what would have happened if he and Charlie hadn't been interrupted earlier.

Feeling lips on his neck and thinking it was just a part of his dream, Harry stretched his neck further and let out a low moan. Light biting on his neck and a hand dragging down into his pants made Harry blink open his eyes. This was too good to be a dream.

Sure enough, musky smelling, red hair was the first thing Harry saw. He smiled lightly and raised his hand to stroke through the soft tresses. Charlie lifted his head and grinned at him, "Hey sleepy head."

"Mm what time is it?"

"Almost time for dinner. I came up early." Charlie's blue eyes twinkled brightly as his hand wrapped around his Harry's hardening cock.

Harry let out a low gasp and tightened his fingers in his lover's hair. He bit his bottom lip and arched up into his hand, rubbing himself into it. "Oh? And why did you do that?"

"I want to see...and taste you coming. It's been too long."

"Almost a week." Harry wanted his voice to sound accusing but it came out all soft and pleading.

"I'm sorry love." Charlie really did sound apologetic.

A little impatiently, Harry lifted his hips up into the older man's hand again and pouted. Charlie chuckled at the completely wanton look the younger brunette was wearing and began moving his hand slowly. He made sure to graze his knuckles against Harry's balls with each movement his hand made and very soon it had his blood boiling almost violently.

"Want do you want me to do Harry?"

"I don't care! I just want you to make me come Charlie."

"Oh be still my heart! God Harry when you talk like that...How can I resist?" Charlie growled seductively, his eyes growing darker with lust and his fist moving faster.

Arching off the bed, Harry groaned, it half mixing with a chuckle. His heart was beating so loud he could hear it and he wanted more! He wished they could do more! He wanted to feel Charlie inside him! His very in tuned lover seemed to sense that because he removed his hand, reaching down to unbutton Harry's jeans and yank them off. He ducked under the soft blanket and then his so very warm and moist mouth was sucking Harry deeply and then his long, thick finger was pushing at Harry's still widened hole.

Trying not to moan too loudly, Harry close his eyes as pleasure flared through his body. Charlie knew exactly what to do with his tongue, his teeth and his finger, moving them in a rapid, almost rough pattern. His left hand reached up to tweak his nipples, making him writhe around wantonly and whimper loudly. "Oh Charlie..."

Pulling off the brunette, his red head popped his head out of the blanket and smiled at Harry, "Look at you...Bloody hell I don't think I've ever seen anything as beautiful as you are right now, practically on the edge of coming!" His finger was still wreaking havoc on Harry, as it pulled in and out of him.

Harry blinked in a moment of clarity and sighed out, "Tell me you love me."

Blinking in surprise, Charlie's face melted into a soft smile, "I love you Harry Potter."

"I love you." Harry's words were higher pitched at the end, and much louder, as Charlie finally found the bundle of nerves deep inside him.

It didn't take long after that for Harry to finally reach his long put off orgasm, not after Charlie found his prostate and continued to but the edge of his finger against it. Harry groaned loudly and felt his body quiver violently. Charlie's mouth was back on his erection lapping up his seed happily, a hum of satisfaction vibrating up through his body. His mind shot up through the stars and the only thing that could bring him back down to Earth was Charlie's blue eyes locked on his, staring wonderingly at the orgasmic look on Harry's face.

Once he was back on Earth, Harry snuggled into Charlie's arms and kissed him lightly, "Oh Charlie..."

Smiling wickedly, Charlie kissed his forehead, right where his lightning bolt scar was. "You know how long I've wanted to see that?"

"A week?" Harry joked.

Charlie opened his mouth to say something back, and knowing him it would be sarcastic...But the words never came out because before he could speak Hermione's soft voice called from the bottom of the stairs, one floor lower, "Harry? Charlie? It's time for dinner, we're waiting for you!"

Immediately, Charlie pulled back like he'd been stung and stared around at the rapidly, his hand already searching for his wand. Once he'd found it, he pointed it at the door and Harry could hear it lock. The sound of the locking door was loud in Harry's ears. It was almost symbolic Charlie locking that door, locking away their love for each other. He frowned sadly and looked away pointedly.

Charlie must have read his expression because he frowned as well and snuggled a little closer, "Harry...?"

"Why not, Charlie?! I can't stand the lying anymore! I cannot stand hiding something so monumental from my friends and your family...The family that I'd always considered myself a part of!"

"Monumental? Have you been reading the dictionary again?"

"I don't want to joke Charlie! I want the truth. Why are you so afraid of revealing our love?" Harry stumbled over the last part with emotion.

Sitting up, Charlie gazed at Harry in wonder, "You think I'm afraid of revealing how we feel about each other?"

"Aren't you?"

"No! Never Harry! I never thought that that was what you thought..." Charlie was whispering to himself now. When he looked back up into Harry's slightly afraid eyes, Charlie's eyes were blazing, "Harry I'm not afraid of telling people that I love you. Is it possible for you to believe that I just want, and selfishly so, to keep you to myself. I didn't want other people, even our friends and family to know because then they would have something that I covet so much. They would begin to see, the you that I see. The Harry that I love, the one who gazes softly at the people he loves and the one that is lovely that it hurts to stare at you too long."

Harry was breathless by the time Charlie stopped talking and felt like he didn't deserve to have someone so amazing love him of all people! Charlie read his eyes and grinned, "See...that's what I'm talking about. How you think that you don't deserve the devoted and deep love that people have for you. How can anyone resist you? I wanted to keep you locked up and save all of you just for me."

"Charlie..."

"I didn't know that you had such worries Harry!" This time Charlie's words were a little bit disapproving, though his eyes were twinkling. "But now that I know I intend to set it right!" Charlie kissed his startled lips quickly but deeply, before bouncing off the bed and yanking on Harry's arm to drag him off the bed and into a standing position.

"You might want to button and zip your jeans Harry." Charlie laughed as he pulled him over to the door, unlocking it without magic this time.

Harry did so in a confused daze, his eyes never leaving Charlie's twinkling eyes. Charlie's hand locked over his as he led Harry down the stairs and he was practically humming as he pulled them through the sitting room and to the door of the dining room. He pulled Harry around and pushed him into the door. He stared sternly into Harry's eyes and said clearly and a little loudly, "I happen to love you and don't you ever forget it, understand?"

"Okay." Harry heard himself say. He was still a little bit confused by Charlie's gleaming and rapturous expression.

Charlie pulled him around again and smiled as he opened the door to the dining room, the sound of cutlery clinking and the family talking happily inside the long room.

Everyone looked up as they entered the room, Charlie yanking Harry inside by his hand. Seven pairs of eyes slowly and surely lowered down to their clasped hands before widening slightly. Harry's red head smiled and cleared his throat, "I have an announcement. I have been completely and awfully selfish for the last seven months."

Mrs. Weasleys eyes widened and she stuttered out, "S-Selfish? How so?"

"I have kept something...Or rather someone to myself and I didn't realize how much it would hurt him. Well I can't bloody well allow that can I? No. So I want you all to know that I am very passionately and very happily in love with Harry James Potter. And I don't see that every ending. So get used to long snogs on the couch, and the fact that he's moving into my room. When I go back to Romania I fully intend on bringing him along with me...Well if he's willing of course." Charlie glanced down at Harry speculatively and then grinned at the slack jawed and shocked expression on his face.

Shock ran through Harry's body and warmed it completely. He knew he was blushing fire engine red and closed his mouth. He cleared his throat and looked around the now completely silent room. Mr. and Mrs. Weasleys mouths were tight, their eyes locked on Harry and Charlie's clasped hands, so like theirs that sat on the table. Ginny was staring with wide eyed wonder at them, while the twins were identically grinning wickedly at them. The last and perhaps most important people, Ron and Hermione were wearing opposite expressions. Ron's blankly shocked and very white, while Hermione wore a smug and knowing smile, like she'd already known and was waiting for them to come out and say it.

After a long and very tense moment, the room broke out into loud noise of chairs scraping back, Mrs. Weasleys happy exclamations, Mr. Weasleys quiet congratulations, and the twin's wolf whistling. After managing to pry Mrs. Weasley off him, Harry distinctly heard Hermione saying to Ginny, "You owe ten galleons."

Ron's voice called over the table, "Hey does this mean Harry's like my brother in law or something? Wicked!"

Harry laughed as happiness filled him and felt the big hand on his tighten. He looked up and saw Charlie's pleased smile, he smiled back and mouthed, I love you so much.

"I love you too Harry." Charlie replied, not caring how loud he was.

All the girls in the room oohed and ahhed at them, while the men blushed behind their hands. The twins clinked their forks on their crystal glasses and called out together, "Give him a kiss! Go on!"

Charlie rolled his eyes and then shrugged at Harry who was blushing like mad again, "What do you say Harry? Should we give them a show?"

"Would I ever turn down a kiss from you?" Harry whispered, knowing his lover would hear him.

With a huge smile Charlie ducked down and slowly lowered his lips to Harry's. The kiss started off light but Harry deepened it but standing on his tiptoes and pushing forward. He was urgent to express how grateful and how much he loved Charlie too him. Charlie seemed to get it because he allowed the kiss to go on, only pulling back to whisper, "I can't wait to spend forever with you."

"Forever." Harry promised when he finally pulled back, his green eyes sparkling brightly behind his glasses as he stared up into Charlie's deep and obviously loving eyes. He would never be sad a day in his life as long as he got to stare into those eyes every day for the rest of his life.

And he never was.

The End.


End file.
